Emily's Rough Waters
Emily’s Rough Waters The Harbor Master has a life jacket on. He is putting on his boots. “Hello! Theodore is taking me round the Big Harbor today. It’s going to be wonderful-“ The telephone interrupts him. He goes to answer it. “Hello? Yes I have it. Oh, that’s a great idea! Thank you, goodbye!” He hangs up the phone. “That was my good friend Rodney. He says it’s hot today and I should wear sunscreen.” He takes out a bottle of sunscreen and puts some on his hands. Then rubs the sunscreen on his face. “Isn’t it nice that he wanted to make sure I was safe? That shows that he cares about me. You know, that reminds me about Emily. Just the other day she had some rough waters.” It was a spring morning. The tugboats were gathered round the Dispatcher for the morning work meeting. “And Emily, Hank and Theodore, I’d like you to bring in a ship. Her name is Anna.” The three tugboats whistled twice. Then they all set off for work. When they arrived at the Harbor entrance, Anna wasn’t there yet. But they saw Carla coming into the Harbor. “Mornin’ tugboats,” she said cheerfully. “I’ve just returned from visiting some friends in Germany.” “You go all over the world?” asked Emily, amazed. “Yes I do,” replied Carla proudly. “And I could take you, if the Dishwasher lets me.” Emily thought about it. Hank and Theodore weren’t so sure. “We do have work to do,” he said kindly. “And George has gone to Swizterland for on an ocean job,” added Hank. But Emily didn’t hear this. She was daydreaming. She was interrupted by Anna’s low pitched whistle. Carla cruised away. Soon the tugboats were moving Anna into the Harbor. Emily was the tug in charge. Anna had lots of oil containers needed at the Oil Refinery. “Where have you travelled to?” she asked. “I’ve only been to Spain and France,” replied Anna thoughtfully. Emily was excited. She was already thinking about where she and Carla would go. After movning Anna Theodore and Hank went off to do other jobs. Theodore had to move oil drums to the Naval Yards, while Hank was moving Bayswater. The two friends sailed together. “I don’t understand why Emily would feel a need to go somewhere right this minute,” said Hank. “I don’t know either,” said Theodore quietly. Emily was floating along to Carla’s dock when she saw Foduck, looking stern. “Emily, we have work to do,” he said firmly. “Petra needs you at Linda’s dock immediately.” Emily raced away to Linda’s dock. She found Linda already loaded. Petra was looking disappointed. “She’s late with her delivery,” she said as Emily buttoned on. They were soon moving to the Harbor entrance. Once this was done Emily raced off to Carla’s dock. She didn’t want to get caught. When she arrived she found Carla. “I’d like to visit England,” declared Emily. “It’s a long ways away,” said Carla thoughtfully, “but we can make it. Now you just need to speak with the Dishwaser.” Emily laughed as she sailed away. At the Great Ocean Dock she was talking to the Dispatcher. “It’s a nice idea,” he said kindly, “but there’s a storm coming. And besides, you’re needed here." Emily frowned as she floated away. “I can sail through a storm,” she said angrily. Emily met Carla at the Harbor entrance. “Can you come?” asked Carla. “He says there’s a storm coming, but let’s go anyway,” said Emily. Theodore was passing by with oil drums for the Naval Yards. He was worried about Emily. “We better move quickly Bobby. I must see the Dispatcher.” “Ready when you are,” said Bobby. Once his job was complete Theodore went to see the Dispatcher. He told him what he’d heard. Hank and Foduck were already there. Dark clouds hung in the sky. “Foduck,” said the Dispatcher sternly, “you’ll go with Constance. Leave immediately.” Foduck left without wasting a second. Emily and Carla were near Blandford. He was surprised to see them. He knew about the storm from other ships and had a plan made as they got closer. “No one’s permitted to leave or enter the Harbor,” he said in a serious voice. “The Harbor’s closed?” said Carla confused. “Great, just great!” complained Emily. “Now we won’t get to go to England.” “And you won’t have to be declared missing,” said Constance. They bother turned and were amazed to see them. “Carla and Emily,” said Constance sternly, “report to the Great Ocean Dock at once!” Emily and Carla knew that they were in trouble now. When the four of them returned to the Harbor, Hank and Theodore were away making sure things were ready for the storm. The Dispatcher was looking calm, but inside, he was very upset. “Stay calm,” he muttered as he saw them arrive. “Why did you try to leave the Harbor?” he asked. “I wanted to travel the world,” said Emily sadly. “Emily, you’ll have the chance to do so, but not now. And I didn’t want to hear or see that you got hurt in the storm.” “So you’re not angry,” asked Emliy. “I was concerned, but no more,” said the Dispatcher calmly. Emily and Carla smiled. Foduck went to his place in the dock, Carla and Constance left for their docks, and Emily tied up next to Foduck. “It’s nice to be thought of,” she said softly. We are back in the Harbor Master’s office. He is ready for his tour round the Harbor. “Emily has had her chance to leave the harbor and travel. She just returned from England. And I’m ready to leave for the Great Ocean Dock. Thanks for visiting us! We’ll see you all again next time!” He rings his bell by the door. Then he walks out of his office. Category:TT S1